


S.I.M.P.

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [289]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait!  <i>You</i> know <i>Phineas and Ferb</i>?" Jacob asks, setting his crayons down to stare at the apparition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.I.M.P.

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 September 2016  
> Word Count: 263  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: delight  
> Summary: "Wait! _You_ know _Phineas and Ferb_?" Jacob asks, setting his crayons down to stare at the apparition.  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, this was just pure fun for me to write. And a total dig at my partner for "forcing" me to watch _Phineas and Ferb_ on a semi-regular basis. The song mentioned can be found [here](https://youtu.be/tfrQ618FHvY) and is probably my favorite song from the series. That Amani and Damien would geek out to the show actually feels very apropos to me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He sits at his table, listening to the songs Damien and Simone downloaded onto his new iPod as he draws his pictures. He hums along with the songs, not sure how Damien managed to find all of the fun _Phineas and Ferb_ songs that he likes the best.

"Did you play 'Squirrels In My Pants' yet?"

Jacob looks up to see Amani sitting across from him. "Hi, Amani!"

"Hi, buddy. So did you play it yet? That's my favorite song."

"Wait! _You_ know _Phineas and Ferb_?" Jacob asks, setting his crayons down to stare at the apparition.

"He-Heck yeah! Damien and I used to record it and watch it when we were done for the day. And if we were out of the country, we'd totally marathon it when we got back. He liked to think he was Phineas, but that's totally me."

Jacob giggles at that thought. "He's not Phineas _or_ Ferb. He's more like Perry. And Miss Ann is Major Monogram, right?"

Amani chuckles at that thought. "I never would have thought of that, but okay. Who's Candace?"

"Oh, that's my Daddy. He's always trying to catch the bad guys."

"Yeah, but he catches them. Candace never caught her brothers enough for anyone else to see, remember?"

"True..." Jacob thinks for a moment. "Maybe I can't figure out everyone that lives here."

"That's okay, buddy. It's just fun to play sometimes, right?"

"Yeah. So if I asked Damien to watch it with me, you think he would?"

"I _know_ he would. I'm jealous that you two get to do this together."


End file.
